


more than survive

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, and for anyone who gets it, but credits to flirtaus on twt for iea, dont bully me, even if you dont like bts her au is super duper good i reccomend, explanation for the whole story in authors note, im doing it in this kinda writing form because i feel it better fits the plot im thinking, late but, lol, okay so yeah thanks, platonic markhyuck, the title is a bmc reference, this is gonna flop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: that friday night turned into much more than a late night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !! VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ !!  
>  its not that important but i would appreciate it if you kept reading. so the horror of this story is inspired by flirtaus on twitter the texting, the game the whole shebang, but please don’t come for my neck, ive been wanting to do a horror thing for a while and her au gave me some inspiration. so! if i could i would want this to be an interactive thing on twitter?? i feel like this fic will flop so i’m on the fence about it but im thinking to do that and have polls for decisions that need to be made idk im talking like people read this its an idea okay and sorry! this sucks i went over it once but hopefully it’ll get better?? okay uhh enjoy and i hope to see you next chapter!

"you be safe, alright mark?" his dad smiled at his son, he would be left home alone for the weekend. "if i hear that you`re doing anything bad, you will be grounded  _immediatly._ got it?" his mom, or stepmom i should say, was always on his ass. she thought mark was some type of rebel teen, like his only friend wasn`t donghyuck.

"i`ll be okay." he gave a hug to the both of them and waved them off, watching the car drive into the distance. mark sighed, the house all to himself, what a luxury! only one dish to clean, no nagging to do his laundry... that was the life. his first order of business? sit on the couch and watch some tv... maybe order a pizza and call his only friend. he knows he doesn`t have any friends either.

an hour passes, then two... it was six o` clock and poor guy was hungry. so maybe he would make a few calls, badda bing badda boo-

 **(199) - 385 - 1477:** HELLO? IS ANYBODY THERE?

mark looked at his phone, what was this random number? probably just a prank, nothing to worry about. he went to his call app and first called donghyuck, while it was ringing his phone buzzed again.

 **(199) - 385 - 1477:** please respond, we need some help

"hello? mark are you there?" his friends voice finally filled his ears, waking him up from the weird trance the number put him in.

"yeah.. yeah i`m here. i just keep getting these weird texts from a random number?" he looked at it a bit longer.

"is it a scammer? just block the number." 

"no, they`re asking for my help." donghyuck made a noise and mark could tell he didn`t like the situation. "can you come over? something doesn`t feel right." 

"sure, you big baby. i`ll be over in five." he hung up and the decision on whether he should text back or not was the only thing in his mind right now. sure, it was a small decicion but he could help someone... this person seems urgent.

 **mark:** hello? who is this?

 **mark:** are you okay?

 **(199) - 385 - 1477:** my name is johnny.. i found this phone and this number was on it

 **(199) - 385 - 1477:** blood... it’s everywhere

”hey dumbass! i’m here!” the sudden opening of the door and donghyucks yelling made him jump. “jesus donghyuck! could you have been any louder?” he rolled his eyes and went back to texting the number.

 **mark:** where are you?? 

 **mark:** are you sure this is a number you found on the phone? i don’t recognize this number.

”damn... you don’t have to be so rude..” he plopped down on the couch and peeked at marks phone.

”you’re not texting that number, are you?” he hit the elder with a pillow on the couch. “you dumbass! this is how people in horror movies die!” mark set his phone down and looked at the other. “lucky for us, this isnt a horror movie donghyuck! can you chill until i find out what i need to find out about this number?” his lips were pursed in a thin line, he was angry. donghyuck was just worried.

”fine..” he grumbled and watched mark pick up his phone after a buzz was heard.

 **(199) - 385 - 1477:** you’re the only contact on this phone... it’s labeled as MARK 

mark sucked in a breath, donghyuck hit his arm and told him to keep texting. “ask him if there’s a body around him. he said there’s blood on the phone.”

 **mark:** is there a body around you anywhere? i think you should call the police.

 **(199) - 385 - 1477:** _1 image attached_

the two have seen a lot of action movies in their lives... a lot of gory things, but none like this... it was a body facing up, its hand crossed like an X on their chest. all his fingers gone... face unrecognizable, it was terrible.

”oh my god...” mark set his phone down and ran to the bathroom, donghyuck looked once again, although he was grimincing he tried to look for clues within the picture.

 **(199) - 385 - 1477:** Can you confirm that this number is to MARK?

donghyuck looked at the text. “mark! they said something!” he came from the bathroom and had a sour expression. “what did they say?” he turned the phone so the other could read it. he took the phone and replied yes.

 **(199) - 385 - 1477:** Thank you for confirming! You will get a text from a separate number, this should only take a few minutes.

”donghyuck... what’s going on?” he looked to him and the other shrugged, an  equally terrified expression on his face.

 **851216:** Thank you for signing up with More Than Survive! In this game the lives of the people depend on you, MARK and DONGHYUCK. 

 **851216:** You must listen to us and pay close attention to the things we ask and say. Asking for help from authorities or people outside of the game will result in a life taken.

 **851216:** Three people are counting on you, MARK and DONGHYUCK! Kim Doyoung, Lee Taeyong, and Na Jaemin! These three have individual tasks that they need you to complete in order to be set free.

they looked at each other, mark was shaking his head. “this must be a joke, right? i mean... they can’t take people hostage can’t they? there must be a missing persons report on these people!”

 **851216:** If a task is done very, very wrong, one of YOUR lives will be taken.

donghyuck got up and looked around, sighing deeply. “this isn’t happening... this isn’t happening right now..” he ran a hand through his hair and started pacing.

 **851216:** REMEMBER! WE ARE ALWAYS WATCHING. YOUR FIRST TASK IS TO DELETE THE OTHER NUMBER FROM YOUR PHONE, ONCE WE CONFIRM IT THE GAME WILL REALLY START. GOOD LUCK MARK AND DONGHYUCK :)

”check missing persons... see if these three are actually missing.” mark nodded and went to google, looking up missing people. “oh my god... lee taeyong, kim doyoung, and na jaemin... it’s real donghyuck.” he looked to the one standing up. “they’re counting on us.”

”it’s a game... we have to play it like a game.” the younger sits down again and talks some more. “i dont think we’re the first people to play this... those three must’ve done it too.” he kept going. “i think this is a team, two or more at least. and the way the body was... that’s a sign of remorse. if we are dealing with a team of people there has to be a dominant and submissive one, several of the two kinds.” all that criminal minds paid off.

”you’re probably right, i guess i should delete the number then...” goes to his messages and swipes left, clicking the red ‘delete’ buttton.

 **815216:** Thank You. Now the game will begin. A video will be sent of one of the people, do exactly as they ask.

“simple enough.” they both waited, a few seconds later a video came through. the boy had purple hair and looked... drugged? he was hesitant to click the video but donghyuck did it for him.

”say what you want..” the person behind the camera spoke first, the guy stuggled to keep his eyes open but he started speaking. “go... go to 2516 adam street. knock on the door, make sure you knock, and ask for sammy. tell sammy that doyoung sent you and he’s okay. he just needs the box with the address. she’ll give you a box and you’ll go to the post office, go to the front desk and ask for kim doyoungs mail. the code is hzenv... good luck.” he had trouble speaking but smiled at the end. 

they sat in silent for a moment. 

“what are we waiting for? let’s go.”


	2. kim doyoung.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just because it seems a certain way doesn’t mean it is a certain way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! i saw a few people actually reading this and honestly thank you so much! if i can make one person happy with this story i’ll be happy, i jusy hope i won’t disappoint anyone. so i’m putting this here to say from this point on the story will get weird and scarier. idk how much you can take but yeah lmao also don’t bully me for the criminal minds references i have sold my soul to that show and i’m accustomed to the way they talk about crimes n stuff lol :) annnddd uh this might have some slow updates bc i have some stuff with an audition coming up! it’s just for a school nothin big so i’ll be busy trying to prepare and pefect the stuff i’m performing. okay okay i’m done now thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy, and i hope to see you next chapter!

“what’s this address again?” mark starred at the words, he was so nervous about going to this strangers house... what if this was a setup to get him to be like the others? 

“donghyuck, what if this is a trick and we’ll end up drugged and beaten up by those guys?” mark fidgeted with his phone.

“we have to be strong, i made sure we brought some type of protection.” he patted his pocket and felt the small knife.

”it’s funny, i’m older, i should be more responsible about this, huh?” he other shook his head, looking at the street signs. “it’s fine, being scared is completely normal... i’m scared but we have to save those people. oh look, adam street.” they walked down until they saw house number 2526.

”you wanna knock?” donghyuck asked, he nodded but wasn’t completely sure... he knocked three times. “who do you think sammy is?” mark asked, donghyuck shrugged and waited.

”who is it?” the voice was weak, like an old man. “we’re here for sammy!” the younger yelled, shuffling was heard immediately. he opened the door to give them a confused stare.

“sammy?” he looked at them through squinted eyes. he was a short man, bald, had a gray mustache. 

“yes sir. we need something from her.” it was silent for a moment. “i’ll get her for you..” he left the door wide open and walked away, they both looked at each other and shrugged, widening their eyes in the process as if they were speaking through eyes. a girl came to the door, she was foreign. she wore short brown hair and a somber expression, she looked almost lifeless.

”we’re here for doyoung, he needs the box with the address.” mark spoke, she didn’t understand. he explained it again but in english, her eyes widened and a hand went over her mouth.

“you know where he is?” they both nodded.

”he’s wanted us to tell you he’s okay, but you need to trust us.” donghyuck understood the conversation, he understood a lot of english but didn’t speak it. he knew the point and hoped that she would comply. sammy nodded and walked away. 

mark looked around to ensure nobody was there, nobody there to sneak up on them or anything. she came back with a small box.

”this is it?” it had an address written in permanent marker. “i think so... thank you sammy.” he smiled at her and she gave a sad smile back. they started to walk away, she seemed to have a favor.

”do you think... do you think you could bring him home safe?” hope glinted in her eyes.

“i don’t know but we’re doing our best. we could try to deliver a message?” the phone buzzed, mark fished it out with his available hand and read it.

 **815216:** NO MESSAGES, SHE WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO TALK TO HIM. GO NOW.

donghyuck looked and mark shook his head.

“we have to go, i’m so sorry.” he grabbed the youngers arm and walked away. they could hear her shout for them in the distance but they kept walking. once they were a resonance distance away, they started talking.

”what the hell was that about? she just wanted to talk to him!”  he shook his head and sighed, the elder stayed silent.

“they said not to.” the phone buzzed again, mark had donghyuck hold the box as he looked again.

 **815216:** hes sorry just a little impatient 

 **815216:** just do what he asks, ill talk to him

”let me see.” mark handed off the phone and donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “the typings different.. no capitals, barely any punctuation.. this is a different person typing.”

”so, different people?” the younger nodded and handed it back. “just as i said earlier. but, we have no clue as to where or who they are.. they picked us because we’re easy targets. none of us know how to hack or anything like that, we’re not buff. we’re just some teenage boys who are easy to target.” 

“hearing it like that is sad. i don’t think we’re that weak..” mark pondered on it for a while.

“unless we’re useful in  something else, that’s why.” the rest of the walk was silent. they lived in a small town, just about everything was a walking distance. the post office was soon in view. 

“that’s weird... it’s usually closed by this time.” donghyuck nodded at the others words, it was dimly lit which was weird for the post office. they stepped inside, it was hot.

”hi gentlemen! what brings you here tonight?” he gave a grand smile, his nametag read  _jaehyun :)._

“we’re here to give a box under the name kim doyoung.” the worker typed away. “code please?”

“hzenv..”

“hey.. isn’t kim doyoung one of the recent missing?” he looked at them with a weird stare, he then smiled. it wasn’t the same genuine smile he gave when they came in... it was different in a way words can’t even describe.

mark looking at donghyuck and donghyuck looked at mark.

”here’s the package... the address is on it now, we’ll take our leave.” donghyuck grabbed mark and started to walk away. “not so fast...” they turned to face him, he’s walked towards them, leaving his station and the box.

“my job is make sure you leave here with me... unconscious.” the elders breath hitched but the other kept a straight face.

”and how do you plan on doing that?” he looked surprised at donghyucks answer. “how?” he nodded, mark squeezed his arm as a way of saying ‘are you crazy? we’re gonna be taken!’

”well, i’ll beat you until you wish you were never born.” he stepped closer. “hit you, punch you, step on you.” with every word he got closer. “then, i’ll take you and add you to his collection. i get what i want and i leave... get it?” at this point he was close to the younger, although he towered over him a bit, he was ready to hit him.

”jaehyun, i can’t let you do that.” he laughed, he looked and waited for him to continue. “because humans have fight or flight intuition... if i choose flight you win... if i choose fight, we have a chance.” 

“and how will you fight?” it was quiet for a moment.

”like this.” immediately after he kicked him in the crotch, making the other fall to his knees. he kicked him again, making him fall to the floor.

”donghyuck what are you doing?!” mark was panicking, after one more kick to the face they went outside, leaving the injured man on the ground.

”what the fuck? we’re dead donghyuck! we’re dead!” he looked around and started breathing hard. he crouched down and freaked out.

“that was the mission mark! don’t you get it? the box was a ruse! he has us wrapped his finger and the only way to get out of this alive is to fight. we have to fight!” he shook the others shoulders. 

“these people love power, hell they might even get off to it. as long as we’re under that power, we have to do whatever we can to survive and help those people... okay?” mark looked scared, he was terrified. “i’ll be with you the whole time. no matter what happens i’m not leaving. okay?” mark nodded and breathed deeply, he needed it. 

“let’s go back now, they’ll give us instructions.” they both stood up (mark was still a bit shaky) and started walking, they were both so absolutely paranoid... looking around everytime the wind blew. marks phone chimed again. 

 **815216** **:** Good job MARK and DONGHYUCK. You both completed the first task. Now you need to go to the nearest Burger King. You will meet someone named Yuta. He will give you something necessary for the next task. 

 **815216:** Remember to trust your instincts! Good Luck!”

”bk..” mark took a turn and started walking a different direction. donghyuck clicked his tongue and started walking too.

”they want us at burger king? not even a fancy restaurant or anything like that... we’re going through hell and they won’t even give us a decent meal. assholes.” mark laughed and the phone buzzed again.

”for fucks sake..” donghyukc watched as the screen lit up, the elder sighed.

 **815216** **:** do nut speek badley of him

”that would be one the submissive ones? right?” the other nodded. “you’re catching on. i think this ones illiterate.”

”how many are there?” mark sighed out. “well... there’s the smart one who puts our names in caps, the one who we first talked to with the body who i'm assuming is another person, the one who writes with no capitals, and the illiterate one... so about four.”

”jesus christ.” mark rubbed his face, donghyuck shrugged and kept walking. burger king was open 24/7 which was a  convenience to people who hold others hostage and make teenage boys do their bidding so they and others won’t die. you know... normal stuff.

inside was empty except for one other guy, he had brown hair and looked pretty deep in thought. the guy at the counter was sleeping and there were two people in the kitchen. the pair walked up to the only other person there.

”yuta?” he looked up and saw them. he nodded and invited them to sit down across from him.

”you’re mark and donghyuck?” they nodded. “want a fry?” he turned the small bag around, they denied it and waited for this man who was supposedly yuta to start talking. 

“he’s taking teenagers now? god..” he scoffed. 

“uh... who is ‘he?’” mark spoke first, asking the question on both of their minds.

”he is the one doing of all of this. he dangerous and not someone you should mess with unless you have a death wish.” 

“how do you know him? do you do his bidding or something?” the younger finally took up that fry offer, putting one his mouth when he was done talking. yuta looked deep in thought again, he was looking for the right answer.

”he’s crazy. insane... there’s not a word to describe him.” 

“that wasn’t my question.” 

yuta stayed silent once again.

”i know that.” mark sighed and waited for the right moment to talk. donghyuck looked at him then looked around them. nothing suspicious...

“listen. whatever you do, he is not to be messed with-“

”you already said that.” his voice was flat, obviously done with whoever this is.

”i said it but i didn’t specify. listen closely:” he told them to lean it, they both did cautiously. “he’s not your average sociopath. he’s the sickest man you’ll ever meet. but, i’m not here to talk about him. i’m here to ask you a question that’ll determine your future missions.” they leaned back and waited for the question

” _can you handle it?_ ” yutas breathing suddenly got heavy, he was looking intensely at the pair. “tell me!” he yelled, slamming on the table. his demeanor changed so suddenly.

” _CAN YOU HANDLE IT?_ ” he was even louder now, mark looked to the guy who was sleeping at the cash register, his head fell on the counter... seconds later his hat fell off to reveal a gaping hole in his head. he was never sleeping.

 **815216:** CAN YOU HANDLE IT

 **815216:** CAN YOU HANDLE IT

 **815216:** C@N Y00 H@NDL3 1T

 **815216:** CAN

”YES. YES WE CAN HANDLE IT. WE CAN HANDLE IT WE CAN HANDLE IT.” mark shut his eyes tight and held donghyucks hand. his own was on his pocket, ready to take out the weapon they prepared.

an empty smile painted yutas face as he started to sway side to side.

”good.” then he fell and that’s when the two decided to run out, leaving the restaurant and planning to go as far away as they can.


End file.
